warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leopardfoot
Leopardfoot is a sleekRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 14, glossy black she-cat with green eyes.Revealed in the allegianes of Bluestar's Prophecy History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Leopardkit is the daughter of Swiftbreeze and the sister of Patchkit. She and her brother show Bluekit and Snowkit around the camp. She and Patchkit bother the older apprentices, until they show them hunting crouches and other things they've learned. Bored, Bluekit and Snowkit disappear. She reminds Dapplepaw that she promised to take them into the forest. Dapplepaw denies it but in the end agrees to take the kits up to the ravine. Leopardkit is later seen at her apprentice ceremony earning the name Leopardpaw and Robinwing as her mentor. :She runs into Bluepaw after her first session as an apprentice commenting that when Bluepaw says she was learning how to use her skills for hunting that she was really just collecting moss. Bluepaw is slightly offended but Leopardpaw offers her some of her thrush later saying that warriors shared. She is later seen when Pinestar chooses her to be in the raiding party on WindClan. She comforts her brother after he is sad that he isn't chosen, mentioning his hardest problem would be keeping Thistlekit quiet. She later asks Bluepaw for her mouse when the apprentice is nervous to eat before their first battle. She accepts Snowpaw's meal as well. :In the battle, she receives a bad stomach wound. She is bleeding heavily and has to be taken back to camp. Her mother and Bluepaw bring her back and her injury is treated. Fortunately, she makes a quick recovery and is soon back in training. :She later receives her warrior name, Leopardfoot, along with her brother, Patchpelt. :Later, she is shown as the mate of ThunderClan's leader, Pinestar, and bears three kits, Nightkit, Mistkit, and Tigerkit. Tigerkit is at first the weakest, but then grows to be the strongest of the litter. Then, Mistkit and Nightkit die. It is mentioned that she had a hard and early birth. Goosefeather asks why the Clan leader's mate had such a hard birth, saying StarClan was angry. The old medicine cat also sees evil in Tigerkit and tries to warn the Clan. The cats do not take him seriously. Leopardfoot seems oblivious to Goosefeather's warnings. :After his siblings die, Tigerkit is always spoiled by his mother and the rest of the Clan, because he is the only kit in the Clan. Leopardfoot is seen several times telling everyone what a great son she has and she is also seen arguing with her stubborn kit. :During Snowfur's kitting, Bluefur brings a stick and tells Leopardfoot that it's for Snowfur to clamp her jaws on when the pains come. Leopardfoot remembers her painful kitting and says, "I wish I had one of those." :Leopardfoot also helps takes care of Whitekit after Snowfur is killed, and Tigerkit is one of his good friends. She is also the first cat to realize that Bluefur is expecting kits, even before Bluefur realizes it herself, asking when Bluefur would be moving into the nursery. :Moons later, Bluestar thinks about how she used to play with Snowfur and Leopardfoot when they had all been apprentices together. Bluestar says that Leopardfoot has passed away, and joined StarClan, but the reasons are unknown. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :Her mate, Pinestar announces to ThunderClan that he is abandoning his position as leader and leaving to become a Kittypet. Leopardfoot asks how he can leave, when two of their kits are so sick. Their other son, Tigerkit, is the strongest, and doesn't quite realize the extent of the situation. Pinestar says good bye to his mate and good bye to his kits, telling Tigerkit he will be a great warrior. Trivia *She has SkyClan blood, because Spottedleaf is her sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 *She was described as a mottled she-cat in Bluestar's Prophecy. Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 199 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Pinestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 216 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Kits: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe: Nieces: :Sorreltail: :Sandstorm: Great-Nephews: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Great-Nieces: :Honeyfern: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: Great-Great Nephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: Great-Great-Nieces: :Cherrykit: :Hollyleaf: Grandsons: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great-Grandsons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Residence Unknown Great-Granddaughters: :Dawnpelt: Tree Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Queen Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character